Goddess of Earth
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: what if Kagome was the goddess of earth, how will everyone take it, is Sesshomaru interested, and why is he traveling with the inu-tachi? and is it possible that every human is just as strong as demons? if so will it cause an all out war?*shrug* dont know
1. Chapter 1

_**Goddess of Earth**_

_**Explanations**_

Inuyasha has gone to Kikyou… again. Not that I care, I stopped caring awhile ago… when he said he loved Kikyou.

I wonder why Inuyasha keeps leaving after he thinks everyone is asleep, is he afraid of hurting my feelings? ...Probably. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou think I would be sad, so I guess he would too. But I guess he doesn't know that Kikyou and I are friends, and that I actually have gotten over him (It was just a little infatuation- a schoolgirl crush).

We became friends because of all the times I got angry and I would walk into the woods and a lot of times I'd see Kikyou. We became fast friends. But I don't think anyone knows about that… not even Sango… oh well, I'm sure they'll find out soon enough.

I am the Goddess of the earth, I have been walking the earth since the day of its creation, and the only reason Inuyasha thinks I'm form the future is cause one day I was being clumsy, and fell into bone-eaters-well, I made friends, and they thought of me as a daughter, so Inuyasha believed what he saw as my family, and home. And the only reason people think I am Kikyou's 'reincarnation' is because I once saw her when I was passing by, and when I heard about her death I decided to 'make' myself her 'reincarnation', and the whole belief about the future thing worked out perfectly.

Every time I ask to go back to the future there is a fight, and it annoys me. He is so rude, arrogant, ignorant, mean, annoying, and most of all frustrating. I mean I totally understand what Sesshomaru means when he swears Inuyasha was adopted, and it's a shame that they share the same bloodline. I mean the only thing Inuyasha has of his father is DNA, and I swear that's all that relates them together.

Touga was one of my closest demon friends, and Inuyasha acts nothing like him, and day after day it is getting harder and herder to believe that he is Touga's son.

I mean Sesshomaru is a whole different story, he is more like his father than Sesshomaru would like to believe, cause the only difference that I see between them, is the fact that Sesshomaru hates humans, but hey! Touga was the exact same way at first, and so he had Sesshomaru, with his demon mate. But when she died, Touga was sad… though unless you know him really well you wouldn't have noticed it. But after awhile the humans started proving Touga wrong about all the things he thought was bad about them, so eventually he started liking humans, even falling in love with one, thus Inuyasha was born… and the reason Sesshomaru hates Inuyasha, and isn't exactly that close with his father is cause he believes Touga abandoned his mother, and left her to die… so he blames his father, but he didn't hate him… then when he saw that Touga loved a human, he was furious that he could just move on like that (my guess is that, he wasn't ready for his dad to start loving another), and then he started hating Izayoi, and the unborn child, and when his father died, he blamed it on his half brother and the human Izayoi, then he started believing all humans were like that, thus began his disgust for them.

Sesshomaru claims he will not be like his father, and start loving humans- exactly what Touga said- until he finally started liking humans. Touga started with Izayoi, and then worked his way into liking humans. Same with Sesshomaru… he IS starting with Rin, so I'm thinking he is going to start liking humans slowly. As far as I'm concerned he is following in his fathers exact footsteps (Whether he admits it or not.)

And if Sesshomaru would just stop acting so cold, then once he actually succeeds in stealing Tetsusaiga, then he will be able to use it, cause once he loves, and cares for someone, and has 'someone to protect' then that would result in him being able to use it, not only that but he would end up making the Tetsusaiga stronger cause he's a full demon, so he's already strong enough without it, so it would be very, very powerful in his hands.

And once he can use it, he will probably be the one to defeat Naraku (If he's not dead already). I already know where Naraku is, where as no one else does, and at the moment… we are headed in the exact opposite way of him… but Inuyasha is the one that's leading, not me.

Sesshomaru is following us, but he's following at a safe distance behind, so that Inuyasha won't find out he's following us, we seem to be the only ones that Naraku attacks. The only reasons Sesshomaru 'runs into' us all the time, at the most peculiar of moments, is cause when Inuyasha and I get into our little fights our group stops, and he doesn't realize that, so he ends up 'running into' us.

I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't see the sun rise, until I saw Inuyasha get back, out of the corner of my eye, I turned my head towards him, when he noticed my stare he looked at me and immediately started looking guilty, I raised an eyebrow, and I guess he thought I was wondering why he looked so guilty, cause he instantly covered his guilty expression with an angry one.

"Finally your up, start cooking." I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and got some water boiling. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara woke up from Inuyasha telling me to 'start cooking'.

Once we were done eating we took down camp, and set out on our way again, I was so caught up in my thoughts… again, that I didn't notice that we were being attacked by a demon, and I didn't know that I was headed straight for it until Inuyasha yelled at me… normally any other time I would have been mad at him, but right now I am silently thanking him.

"Kagome, what the heck are you doing, does he have you in some sort of trance or something?"

He sliced the demons head off, sheathed his sword, walked over to me, and glared.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could, but that just succeeded in just making him even more mad.

"What?! What do you mean what?! You know exactly what! What the heck were you walking his way for?!" I'm going to regret this later, but oh well.

"I was kind of lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice we were being attacked."

"What!? Get a hold of yourself, if you were on your own, you would surely get yourself killed! You're so stupid!!" I clenched my teeth, and I was about to flip him off and run into the forest to calm down, but then Sesshomaru decided to step into the clearing.

"Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards him, as if trying to scare the great Lord Sesshomaru of the West, I just rubbed my temples, I am starting to get a headache. "What are you doing here?!" I winced, and if you were paying close enough attention, you would have seen Sesshomaru do so also.

"Stop your shouting half-breed." He said menacingly, and Inuyasha just ran for him, but Sesshomaru dodged, and Inuyasha kept swearing… and really loudly I might add.

Alright that's it I can't take it anymore. I ran in between them and put my hands out to each side of me, in a way to say STOP!!

"Okay! That it! Inuyasha! SIT!!! Down, and shut up! And Sesshomaru instead of following us, just come with us! ... But I am SICK. AND. TIRED. Of this. So just SHUT-UP!!" he narrowed his eyes, and I just glared back at him.

"But-" I turned my heated glare at Inuyasha and he immediately shut-up.

"We are staying here tonight." I said in an if-you-argue-there-will-be-consequences voice.

"Fine." Inuyasha jumped into a tree, and Sesshomaru just sat at the base of the tree next to it. Everyone else just sat by the edge of the trees, but close to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" I turned my attention to Sango, and raised an eyebrow

"How did you know Sesshomaru was following us, when even Inuyasha didn't know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and looked away, I actually knew cause I know of exactly EVERY THING that happens on earth, as in every movement that is made, and I see it in my head as if I were right there, and I hear EVERY THING that has ever been said, cause it carries on the wind, even if it's the smallest whisper I hear it as if that person were whispering it in my ear… if I were suddenly replaced by someone else, they would surely be in so much pain, or annoyance or something, cause of everything you would have to do, but all I do is pay attention to what I'm doing, and I ignore what is happening in my head. Well I may not be listening to the voices, but I hear them. And I may not be watching the people, but I see them. It sounds strange but it's true. It may sound like I'm not paying attention, which I am kind of not, but yet I am… all I have to do is see the person, and I know about everything that happened in their life… kind of strange I know, but I cant explain it.

I see them and hear them, because it's as if I'm part of earth itself, which I kind of am, but the reason I have all this 'power' is because I am the one controlling the earth.

My powers are control over all the elements, and seasons, cause it helps to control the earth, and what happens to it, and let me tell you, there has been a lot of damage to it, and every time forests get burned its like a section of me is set on fire, and every time blood or something falls onto the earth it feels as if I just poured blood on my body, I feel gross and dirty, and I'm not too fond of that.

My favorite element is rain… well actually its water, but you get the idea. Anyway, I love it cause when it rains, the pitter-patter of it feels really, really amazing. Its like the rain washes away all the blood, all the hurt, all the bad things, and all the 'sins' stuck on the earth, and that suddenly all the weight has been taken off my shoulders, like it washes away to be gone forever, and that's when I feel truly at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Threats**_

Yesterday wasn't supposed to happen, well the events that had occurred wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me, but I feel like Inuyasha knows exactly which buttons of mine to push, he didn't hit all of them… but it was pretty darn close, and I feel as if one day he's going to push me too far… or somewhere close to there.

Yesterday sometime during the night Ah-Un came into our camp, with a sleeping Jakken & Rin on their back… I met Ah-Un _years_ ago. Even when they were little newborns, so I wasn't surprised when they bowed to me I simply inclined my head, since I was sitting down it was all I could do. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, but I just shrugged instead of answering him, and I had to fight the urge to smile.

This morning wasn't what usually happened. It was actually quiet. Even Rin seemed to see that everyone was quiet, and she didn't talk herself… which was actually not natural, but I just shrugged it off.

It was when a demon attack that the noise was introduced to us once more. I was looking at the ground since I thought Inuyasha didn't need any help. And since I was looking at the ground, I didn't notice the wad of poison being hurled at me, until I felt Inuyasha knock me to the ground, and then he used Tetsusaiga to kill the demon, then he turned to glare at me while sheathing his sword. I just rolled my eyes.

"You-" I cut him off

"Just save it Inuyasha." I sighed and picked myself up off the ground, and I started walking back to the group, and that meant that I turned my back on Inuyasha, and I don't think that he liked it that much.

"NO! You need to hear this, so you can get it through that thick skull of yours!" I clenched my hands, and if he's smart he won't say a thing, but of course he didn't notice anything, and he was stupid enough to continue. "You need to start paying attention! Otherwise you're going to get yourself killed, and eventually I'm going to get tired of saving your butt! You know what Kikyou-" I gasped… oh I dare him! I dare him to finish!

"Oh… Inuyasha, maybe you shouldn't-" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha continuing.

"Kikyou is so much better than you!" My fists were clenched so hard that blood was pouring down my hands "And she's so much more observant and actually knows what's going on." He kept rambling and then Sesshomaru spoke up; obviously he was tired of his talking.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" he said in a calm and deadly voice, but Inuyasha continued as if he didn't even speak.

"She is actually responsible" Okay he is coming dangerously close… "All-in-all Kikyou is so much better! And your just some stupid jewel detector, who is a sad excuse for a reincarnation of her-" Okay that did it, he was warned by Sango, and even Sesshomaru, and now he has went to far.

I growled loudly, and before anyone could blink I was holding Inuyasha to a tree by his neck. My claws were now soaking with his blood, from holding him so tight, and I'm sure that the rimes of my eyes were red… I was having a hard time of not letting the torturous, malicious, scary part of me come out… and trust me if it did, then lets just say that this entire clearing would be covered in blood. I almost shivered remembering what happened the last time. I moved my head to Inuyasha's ear and whispered so deadly I was nearly scared of my self.

"Listen here, you filthy, ungrateful, hanyou, if you call me a reincarnation of Kikyou, or even say what you just said to me again, you will regret it." I threatened him.

Then I let go and he took one well needed breath, I flicked off the blood, and I noticed he was scared but he took no note of the threat I just gave him.

"What the heck was that for bit-" He didn't get to finish cause my hand had grabbed and pulled his tongue out of his mouth, but not enough to actually be pulled completely out. Then I spoke to him.

"Inuyasha, either hold your tongue, or I will personally rip it out to where you can't ever talk correctly again." I threatened again, and he gulped (With difficulty) and nodded, I looked back at my companions and they all had shocked and scared expressions on their faces, but Sesshomaru only had shock. "We'll stay here… I'm going for a walk." And I left before anyone could say anything.

I was just running in the forest, not really knowing where I was going, but I knew I would know once I got there, and I got there sooner than I thought.

I came to a clearing and gasped at what I saw, no words could describe this. But that doesn't mean you can't _try_… there was big water fall going into a pond, though I don't know if that's exactly the right word to say. The… pond was a very deep, deep blue, a few birds, and butterflies were flying everywhere. There was soft looking grass by the… pond, and a few boulders in random spots. The outline of the trees just made it look more like a fairytale. The weird thing out of all of this was that there wasn't a single sound at all, even though there was a waterfall here, if you were blind you wouldn't have even noticed, cause you wouldn't have even been able to hear it. And even though the water was falling in the… pond, there was no disturbances whatsoever in the water, I mean you would suspect that the water would have made ripples and what not in the water… yet it didn't … it looked as calm as can be, I bet that if I were to stick my finger in there, it wouldn't even make a ripple.

I took off my shoes, and just walked in the grass, and it was just as I suspected, it was as soft as it looked, it felt like silk feathers were running under my feet, it felt so relaxing.

I sat down on a boulder, and looked at the… pond.

There is something about that… pond. It's as if no evil can touch it, and that not even the purest of all beings can touch it, its strangely relaxing. I wonder why I hadn't seen this _ever_ before in all the years of my life.

I was so caught up in my staring, and my feelings that I didn't notice that Sesshomaru had decided to follow me… and trust me that's saying something. I didn't notice him coming until I heard his footfalls, and felt his aura. And then he appeared in the clearing. I could feel his steady gaze on me, but I didn't move, didn't flinch, and just kept on relaxing.

"Miko-"

"Kagome."

"What?"

"My name is Kagome. I say your name… so please say mine… unless you want me to come up with a different name for you? Killing perfection." After that he was silent, I guess he was thinking… then he finally spoke up.

"Fine… Kagome."

"Thank you."

"How did you do that back there?" Even though he didn't sound curious I could tell he was.

"What do you mean?" I was doing this just to irk his nerves, and I could tell that I had, because he growled softly

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Sesshomaru… I don't know if I want to tell you… and I don't even know if I'm allowed to tell you." I sighed.

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me?"

"I don't… don't… don't know."

"I don't understand."

"Me either… I will find out if I can tell you eventually. And trust me, ill know when I'm aloud to tell you… if I'm allowed to tell you." he sighed a frustrated sigh.

"You're really confusing." He said somewhat mad, and I just laughed.

"I know." I think I just confused him more than he already was.

"Why don't you just take the risk and tell me, then figure out if you were supposed to or not later?" I laughed again.

"You know… I would if I could, but I can't." I got up and put my shoes back on, then started walking away "Come on lets go." Then I left, but cast one last longing glance at the clearing, promising myself that I would return to _my_ calming place.

Sesshomaru followed shortly after. We arrived at the camp, and made it just as they got their fire started. As we walked into the camp everyone looked our way somewhat hesitantly, I just rolled my eyes and sat at the base of a tree, waiting for them to fall asleep… so I can talk to a few people, and while waiting, I fell into a very light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Friends and Deaf Advantages**_

I woke in the middle of the night, and I was glad for that… otherwise I would have missed my chance to talk to them.

I walked into the middle of the forest… away from the group… far away. And I made myself transport to where they are… my friends.

"Hestia!" A deep voice yelled from behind me, and then I felt someone hug me… I turned around and found that it was Ares. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Ares, hi, it's nice to see you again."

Even though Ares is the war god, he is 'surprisingly' nice & fun! I'm sure nobody except other gods would believe me though.

He has been planning a big war to take place eventually, but he's not sure when he wants it to take place. I think he's talking about naming it 'world war' or something like that.

I've got to say, Ares is one of my best friends… out of the gods.

"So Hestia… how are you… wait… sorry … I mean Kagome."

"Actually when I'm with the gods… and goddesses, it _is_ Hestia."

"Yeah, but you don't look like Hestia… you look like, Kagome." I laughed

"I suppose you're correct, but anyway… I'm good, and you, have you figured out when you'll start your war?"

"Kind of, I'm debating between two different times… hmmm… oh! I know! ... I'll just make two different ones, and name them, 'world war 1', and 'world war 2'! It's perfect!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Well anyway, I didn't just come here to chat… sadly… I came here because I need to talk to everyone."

"Awww… you mean that you didn't just come here to see me?" He looked sad and pouted. I just giggled and put my hand on his shoulder

"Sorry big guy… not this time." I laughed; he looked at me and smiled, he put his fingers to his mouth, and I quickly covered my ears. Even though my ears were covered I could still hear his whistle… and it hurt like crazy with my advanced hearing, but not as bad as if I didn't cover my ears. When he was done I uncovered my ears, and was instantly surrounded by complaints about 'jeez Ares, couldn't you have just called?' and 'man, worn me next time' or 'MY GOSH! I THINK YOU BUSTED MY EARDRUMS!!' I actually think that guy's eardrums were busted considering he was talking so loud.

And soon I was greeted with the sight of my friends around me, but they didn't notice me, they were all too busy glaring at Ares. Athena was the first one to speak

"You better have a good explanation for almost destroying our hearing." The hidden threat made shivers run up all our spines.

"Hehehe… well… actually… I… uh… um…" He couldn't say it so instead he waved a hand in my direction, and all glares were on me, then they immediately turned to shocked expressions, I smiled and waved. And the next thing I knew my air circulation was cut off from being hugged by 10 different pairs of arms. I tried to take big breaths… but it wasn't helping much.

"Jeez guys… I didn't… know… that you… didn't want me back… and hated… me this much… that you wanted to… strangle me… to death…" I managed to say between gasps, they all immediately jumped off and mumbled apologies, while I just sucked in grateful air. I looked up and smiled. Then Zeus spoke.

"It's nice to see you again Hestia, you needed something?" I nodded.

"I want to ask… am I forbidden, like absolutely not aloud to tell anyone about me being a goddess?" he looked confused.

"Well, it wouldn't be that smart of a thing to do, why?"

"Cause Lord Sesshomaru is suspicious of me" I sighed an irritated sigh, why did he just have to find out?

"What I say is that, you try to keep it a secret for as long as you possibly can, but when it comes down to where you actually have to tell him, then go ahead and do it, okay?"

I nodded my head "That's all I needed to know, and now that I do know, I must be going, or else I'm going to be in trouble later if they find out that I'm gone." I smiled, and they all looked disappointed, and then Athena spoke up.

"You mean, you have to leave already?" You could really hear the disappointment and sadness in her tone, my smile turned sad.

"Sorry Athena, but yes, I do, I would rather avoid a big fight with Inuyasha, and he will probably think that I attempted to go back to my 'home' in the future, if I don't show up."

"Tell me, how is it that you have time to actually visit your 'friends' in the future, and for quite a long time sometimes… but you don't seem to care, or want to come visit us?"

"Athena, of course I want to visit you, but if you don't remember, Inuyasha actually _knows_ of my 'family' in the future, I cant exactly go up to Inuyasha and say 'Inuyasha no arguing, but I'm going to visit my friends who just happen to be all the gods and goddesses ever known' if you remember Inuyasha doesn't know about me being a goddess."

"Hehe… oh yeah… I uh… kind of forgot about that." She grinned, and laughed sheepishly, I smiled and hugged my friends, and we all said our goodbyes, but the goodbyes that took the longest, was Athena, and Ares. Nobody cried, that would just be weird and stupid, but they wouldn't let me out of the hug for awhile till I promised to come visit again, and I just said its not like I going to abandon them, and then once we were done with our 'goodbyes' I transported back to in the middle of the forest that I had transported from, and I saw that the sun was already rising, so I walked back to the camp.

I wasn't in any rush… I didn't really want to see any of them at the moment… not that I hate them… but, I was just so relaxed, and now that I'm going back, I'm probably going to have to brace myself for all the normal yelling from Inuyasha, I sighed and shook my head.

By the time I got back to the clearing everyone was already up, and the sun was already in the sky, I guess I was too busy with my thoughts I didn't realize how high the sun had gotten… jeez, I really need to get it together… I am never distracted by thoughts, so why now? It isn't good either, because a demon could attack, and I wouldn't even notice, ugh Inuyasha's stupidity is a disease and I have attracted it, and now I am 'stupidly' getting lost in my thoughts.

I walked out of the trees and into the clearing and was immediately greeted by every pair of eyes on me, and of course Inuyasha had to yell… as predicted.

"HEY!!! Where have you been, jeez, I thought you either went off alone or went home, well it wouldn't have mattered anyway… you can just go home and stay there for all I care, just hand over the jewel shards, we can search for them without your help,.. With the new addition to the group." I raised an eyebrow, and he raised a hand toward the trees, and out stepped Kikyou.

I immediately got excited… well at least the whole day isn't ruined, at least I have one friend that can be with me and I can tell my secrets to her… cause she knows everything… about me being a goddess, and yeah she just knows all my secrets, I smiled at her, and squealed, and then I ran up and gave her a big hug, she just chuckled and hugged back.

"You're here, oh you have no idea how much I missed you… I need to talk to someone, and I can't do that with Sango, because she doesn't know." She nodded her head in understanding, and then we let go of each other, and Inuyasha's voice interrupted the silence.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!"

"What do you mean Inuyasha? Kikyou and I are just talking and we hugged cause that what friends do when they have missed each other." Inuyasha just looked beyond surprised.

"What do you mean 'friends' since when are you guys friends?!"

"Since about 2 or 3 years ago." I spoke calmly, but that doesn't go the same for Inuyasha.

"FOR ABOUT 2 OR 3 YEARS… WHAT?! WHY DIDNT I KNOW!!!" Inuyasha screamed so loud that Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kirara, and Ah-Un had to cover their ears with their hands, except Kirara, and Ah-Un, they were lying down and put their paws to their ears and glared at Inuyasha… my ears however, have sooo much better hearing, I mean for how well I hear, not even the gods could hear like that, but that is cause the hearing is my ability, anyway… my ears were not just hurting, but blood was flowing down in a steady line, and Inuyasha, has just rendered me deaf… not for long but long enough for me to be able to heal them. Everyone looked at me and was shocked.

It's a good thing I know how to read lips, otherwise I wouldn't know what anyone would be saying to me, I saw Kikyou saying my name over and over again, then I saw her ask 'can you hear me' she pointed to me then to her ears, I shook my head 'no', after that her expression turned to horrified, then anger, and she turned on Inuyasha, and I'm guessing she was yelling from how mad she looked.

'You idiot! You were loud enough to hurt all the demons ears! But Kagome's hearing is way beyond that, and is so much better, not even the gods could compare, and look what you did, you made her deaf!' she was so mad I could have sworn I saw steam coming from her ears, but it was kind of weird that Kikyou just repeated what I was thinking... oh well.

'I didn't mean to, but anyway how is it that good?' Before Kikyou could think of a good lie, everyone's head turned to Miroku, and I'm guessing he was answering and I caught something like

'Powers were helping' and Kikyou just stuttered a yeah.

I could feel my ears healing themselves, and I smiled, thank goodness for a faster healing body then any demon has… the only real way to kill a god or goddess, is to chop off our heads, cause of our rapid healing rate. When my ears were back to normal, I felt so happy, and I was about to tell them… but then I decided against it, and I thought that, let's just let them think I can't hear anything and let's see what they do, Kikyou looked over once and knew my hearing was back, but she didn't say anything, cause she knew, that if I wanted them to know I would have told them. Then I heard Inuyasha speak again… but while faking being 'deaf' may have its advantages, it has its disadvantages too, like the fact I have to hear Inuyasha's annoying voice.

"I wonder how long she will be deaf, or if she will ever heal from it…wait, she's deaf, that means…" soon after his pondering, he grew a smile, and I could only guess what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha, I may be 'deaf' but that doesn't mean that I can't talk… and do you know what I want to say..." I smiled "Sit boy!!"

Yeah, I will see what advantages I actually have with me being in my 'deaf' state, I giggled softly, and stared up at the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_**You don't deserve Kagome**_

It has been a week and everyone still thinks I'm still 'deaf' except Kikyou… but I'm pretty sure that Sesshomaru knows also… cause when ever Inuyasha would say something that I _normally _would have a reply to, I would open my mouth and prepare to say something, but then I remembered that I was pretending still… so I kept quiet… but I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru noticed.

At the moment we are all sitting in a clearing, with all these different flowers… you can probably guess that Rin is having a good time, and if you were to lay down in this grass you would be completely hidden from everyone's views, cause it is so tall, it goes all the way up to my waist, and all that you can see of Rin while she is running is the top of her head bobbing up and down.

Inuyasha is having a hard time of being patient cause the reason we stopped was that Sango and Miroku needed a break, so now he is having a problem of not yelling at them… at first he did yell but when I said that if they collapse from not being able to walk anymore, what would he do then… he didn't have an answer… even though I thought he would have said Kirara could carry them, he didn't… I guess he didn't think of it… but then again Kirara is always flying around and helping… so I think that she deserves a break.

"How is it that Kagome is fine, but here we are, and we are exhausted?" Sango was complaining, I had to bite back a smile

"That's because Kagome knows better than to complain, and just wait it out." Inuyasha replied

"I highly doubt that." Sango mumbled under her breath, though Inuyasha still heard it.

"And why is that?"

"No offense to her, but she is actually kind of lazy." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She kind of just stands there while we do the work, and she just walks and detects and that's about it." My mouth was hanging open; I only don't work because if I accidentally put to much power into it that will raise questions… and I don't want to take the risk.

"You know what, you're right… she just stands there and does nothing… and we don't need her… Kikyou can sense the shards in her place." Inuyasha agreed, and Miroku nodded his head in agreement… ma,n I couldn't believe it, my so called 'friends' were actually talking bad about me, I noticed that Kikyou's hands were clenched, and she was about to yell at them, when she was interrupted by a menacing growl, I turned my head to the right where I heard it, as did everyone else, and what we saw shocked us to no end… it was Shippou.

The winds were picking up around him, and his eyes were crimson red, and you could hardly see the pupil, his claws were getting longer, and his fangs were longer too, it was amazing… I have never seen a demon _child_ actually transform… it has rarely happened, and it is supposedly only supposed to happen when you're either 18 or older, to have your demon take over you at such a young age is incredible.

Although it is amazing, it is extremely dangerous, if he doesn't calm down, and he actually transform, then not only will Sango die cause she is the one that said it… but Miroku and Inuyasha would die also, cause they agreed, and Inuyasha actually wouldn't even be able to defend himself, cause if you're demon actually takes over you cause you were angry, it is extremely hard to actually live through it… even if Shippou _is_ just a child.

It looked like he was on the brink of transformation, so I hurried over to Shippou, and hugged him, and started saying comforting things to him, he was calming down, and was no longer changing, but you could feel that his aura read 'death', and that you really should not mess with him at the moment. I let go of him.

"Are you alright Shippou?" He nodded as I hugged him again, and then went back over to the spot I was at before, and sat down. And then Inuyasha spoke up.

"What the heck just happened?" Oh, I guess that only me and Sesshomaru know what just happened, cause I know that everyone else is clueless, but I figured that at least Inuyasha knew. I didn't speak up, cause then that would blow my cover… but Sesshomaru spoke up instead.

"He was about to transform."

"What do you mean 'transform'?"

"What I mean, is his demon just about took control, it is rare for it to happen to a child. Because it is so strong sometimes it may kill the child. So most of the time, it only happens, when the demon is 18 or older, in demon years. I have only heard of this happening I have never seen it."

"Well, you said that it would kill the child… then why is he still alive?"

"I said that the demon is so strong, that it _normally_ kills the kid… not that it happens all the time… the only way that a child could end up still alive, is if the child is just as strong or stronger than his or her demon… it just means that this child is either just as strong, or stronger than his demon, and that's saying something, considering that your demon is exceptionally powerful even from birth, its about as powerful as a normal grown powerful demon."

"You also said that it normally happens when someone is 18 or older, how is it that it happens to children." Miroku spoke up

"It sometimes happens to children when they are consumed with sadness, anger, protectiveness, or fear, but considering the kit was angry, and fearing that his 'mother' would leave, he was sad, and he was protective of her, over what you guys had said about her. And since he was feeling _all _of those at once, that just meant that you guys were sure to die… if they change just cause one feeling consumed them… you would have a 5 out of 95 percent chance of living… but since he was feeling all of them, you all would have died, regardless of the fact that he is a child."

"You make it sound as if you can't calm him down until he kills the person that did something wrong?"

"That's because you can't." Miroku was about to say something but Sesshomaru cut him off "However, it is weird that this miko was actually able to do so… no one has ever been able to do that, even if it was the one that the kit was trying to defend. And now that the kit has practically transformed already, he can do it on his own will now… he just needs to learn how to stay in control while doing so, cause letting your demon control your body, would be extremely dangerous."

"Oh." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kikyou all said at once. And finally Shippou spoke up.

"You guys don't deserve Kagome." He said while glaring at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean 'you don't deserve Kagome'?" Inuyasha was confused.

"I mean what I said, you don't deserve her caring nature… no matter how many times you have hurt her feelings, and insulted her and what not… she always forgave you, and always tried to protect you, and when you guys were injured she would tend to your wounds… and when you were in you're demon form and was out of control, she put herself in harms way, and risked getting hurt by you, just so that you wouldn't try to hurt any one else. And without her you wouldn't even have all the jewel shards you have now, and if it weren't for her on some occasions you guys would be dead, and she never asked for a thank you, or any gratitude… so like I said… you don't deserve Kagome." They all looked like they were thinking about what he said, but then just shrugged their shoulders like they could care less about everything that I had done for them… but its okay, I don't need their acceptance, and in my peripheral vision I saw Sesshomaru shake his head.

"It's okay Shippou, I don't need their acceptance." Everyone gasped except Kikyou and Sesshomaru, and they faced me.

"Y-you could hear us?" Sango looked nervous, and slightly scared.

"I have heard _**everything**_… my hearing had been healed about 5 minutes after I lost it." Everyone was shocked except Kikyou; though you could hardly see it, Sesshomaru was too.

"What!!? Why didn't you tell us?!" Inuyasha screamed at me, and I just smirked.

"It has its advantages… as I'm sure you are aware of… considering I just found out something I hadn't known." Sango looked like she had just been caught trying to get a cookie from the cookie jar, and she tried to make an excuse.

"Well, Kagome, I uh… well I-Inuyasha always c-complains about you so I j-just thought I-I would f-follow his example, and not have him y-yell and g-get into a fight a-about how I a-am wrong." I laughed.

"Sango… there is no excuse… and by the way, you are a terrible liar." I laughed "But Inuyasha, like you said, lets leave." He looked hesitant but then he nodded.

Then we all set out on our way again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't tell anyone**_

We didn't talk at all throughout the rest of the night, and everyone… except Kikyou seemed hesitant, or scared around me, and it was really quite annoying, so I just ignored them.

Once everyone was asleep, except Sesshomaru who just had his eyes closed, I felt someone new on the earth, it was kind of a weird feeling, but however long they are on the earth I will get used to it, I concentrated on the presence… it wasn't to far from here, I tried to feel the vibrations, their feet made on the earth, and the shape of their body by the wind pressing on them, and their smell. This person had very light steps, almost as if floating above ground, this person is obviously a girl from the shape of her body, and the smell smelt like honey, and raspberry. I sighed; I wonder what a goddess is doing on the earth… much less Athena.

I stood up and started hovering out of camp… cause if I were to walk out of camp Sesshomaru would hear me, so I went in the direction of Athena… it is very rare that any god or goddess- except me- steps on the earth… its either really urgent… or just a message, but if so then they would just send the messenger, instead of Athena, I just shrugged my shoulders and figured I would just ask her later.

When I got to the clearing I saw Athena sitting down in the grass, and looking around, with her back to me, I slowly and soundlessly crept up to her and then I shot my hands out.

"Bah!"

She gave off an earsplitting scream and I quickly covered her mouth so that I wouldn't be deaf… again. After she was done screaming I let go of her mouth and fell on the floor laughing, she looked over at me and immediately looked angry, and she punched my arm… hard, but that didn't stop my laughing.

"Kagome… don't you ever. Ever. Do that again." That sent shivers down my spine, and I nodded, and once my laughter died down I asked my question.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cause we have a message for you."

"Why didn't you just send the messenger?"

"Cause I wanted to come."

"O-k."

"Anyway the message is… you're aloud to tell Sesshomaru, but you have to try not to tell ANYONE else… okay?" I nodded.

"Except about two or three years ago I told this girl named Kikyou, so she already knows." Athena nodded.

"Now the reason _**I**_ came down here is because I wanted to talk to you… I searched up some info on this Sesshomaru character and… he is hot! You should totally go out with him; I mean if I were in your shoes, I would definitely go for it." My eyes widened with horror, and shock.

"ATHENA!! You are so gross, I don't like Sesshomaru." I stuck my tongue and made a face that showed I was grossed out "I never have and never will." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. Right. Uh-huh. Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well… I got to go, bye." She hugged me.

"Bye." And I hugged her back, then she left after we let go.

"Well I should head back." I said quietly to myself as I noticed the purple red yellow and blue ribbons shooting across the sky, showing that it is morning, and that my group will be up soon. I got off the ground and slowly walked back to the group.

By the time I got back everyone had just got done putting up camp, and when they saw me, I saw that some were curious as to where I had been, some were excited to see I was back, and some looked kind of mad and disappointed.

"Hey! What are you doing back?" Inuyasha yelled. "I thought you were gone for good." He crossed his arms, and Kikyou just hit him upside his head, Inuyasha was about to yell at me again, but then he heard Shippou growl, and he immediately shut up, cause Shippou's growl actually sounded intimidating. "Well… uh… let's go."

"You go ahead… I need to speak with Sesshomaru." Everyone looked at me curiously.

"If there is anything you need to say to Sesshomaru, then you can say it in front of EVERYONE else." He crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air.

"Inuyasha!!" I glared at him, and just to make him even more scared I made my eyes start to bleed red, and my claws and fangs lengthen slightly.

"Okay, okay, you guys let's get out of here!" Then he started running away like a maniac, I smirked and rolled my eyes, and after everyone had left I turned to Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Okay, so… I'm aloud to tell you what I am, but there is a condition first." He narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" I smiled

"You are to NOT tell ANYONE whatsoever, unless I tell them myself. Agreed?" he slightly nodded "Okay so I am not a human, I am not a demon, yet I am not a half demon." I smiled.

"What are you?" He said sternly, I laughed softly, and this is going to sound weird.

"I am a goddess." I giggled.

"You think highly of yourself." I tried so hard to not laugh, but I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, and I couldn't calm down until about 5 minutes later, and I wiped the tears away that had formed from my laughing.

"I'm serious, I am a goddess." He was about to talk again but I cut him off "I am the goddess of earth, my real name is Hestia, goddess of home and hearth… that's what everyone says I am, and this is my real form." I closed my eyes and a bright light had emitted from me and once it was gone, you could see what anyone would describe as a beautiful 'goddess' I had long black as night hair that reached mid thigh, and claws and fangs, curves in ALL the right places, and my eyes turned into a golden amber color, and no I don't have any special marks… none of the gods or goddesses do… they say they don't like 'tattoos'.

Once he saw me he let down his calm expression, and it now held shock in its place, then he covered it up, and nodded, I changed back into my 'human' form.

"You're secret is safe with me." Those words were kind of weird coming from his mouth but oh well, I just smiled.

"Thanks." He nodded briefly and started walking towards the group, and I followed shortly after. I was glad that that is one less person to keep this a secret from, and I smiled up at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ares visit**_

I swear Sesshomaru is a really weird demon, at first he had no respect for me when he thought I was 'human', but then when he figured I wasn't a human, he had a bit more respect for me, but now that he knows that I am a 'goddess' he has like major respect for me, it's retarded! He should have respect for EVERYONE, not just people he deems worthy. He wont even give humans a chance to prove themselves, half-breeds probably have to prove themselves good enough, and demons he barely needs convinced that they are good, considering he didn't take long to trust Naraku, and he will only hate them if they betray his trust, but Gods and Goddesses get the automatic respect and trust! I shouldn't feel offended, I should feel honored… but I don't, it just ticks me off.

"Sesshomaru, why do you hate half-breeds and humans so much?" I asked, everyone looked from me to Sesshomaru.

"They are filthy weak little creatures." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief "And what makes them 'filthy weak little creatures'?"

"They have no strength compared to us demons, and they are corrupted so much by greed, sake, and sex, and crave it so much that they will do anything to get it, and thus making their hands, bodies, and minds filthy, and that was just passed on to the half-breeds." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"When it comes to physical strength, you are right on some levels… however, as spiritual strength, and love, and sadness, and all the emotions, it can drive humans on, and can probably kill a demon lord," I smirked when he glared at me "And when it comes to desires… I believe demons are the same way, demons are greedy too. Demons desire bloodshed, power, and a handsome man, or a 'sexy' woman, and many demons love sake too, and I believe sake was made so that people can forget their problems… meaning that demons have problems too."

"Hmmm… yes but, demons can control themselves, and it's harder for a demon to get drunk, where as some humans get so drunk that, if they get turned down by a woman, they would get mad and rape them."

"Yes… but, I have known a few demons and lords at that who have done the exact same thing, you are not one of them, but you get my point."

"Demons are powerful and eventually all the humans will be killed by us cause they are too weak to defend themselves." Okay now I'm frustrated, and I couldn't help but yell and glare.

"Sesshomaru, demons, humans, half-breeds, and any other creature you can think of are all the same, and equal!"

"Care to explain how that is?"

"Fine!" I might be sounding like a matter-of-fact genius in a minute but I could care less. "I know of gods and goddesses, and I know who the goddess of earth is, and we talked one time and she told me all about the earth and how humans came to be, along with demons and half-breeds. And as far as I'm concerned we are all the exact same!" I crossed my arms, and began my little 'tale' thing. "She said that Gods and Goddesses didn't want to be the only species alive, so they created a earth and a goddess to take care of it, and they created humans by all the elements… and back then, since they were created by the elements, they could all control the elements, and they started falling for each other and ended up producing more and more humans … while at the same time gods and goddesses were having babies also, but eventually the gods and goddesses started falling for the humans, and started getting pregnant, thus creating demons. And as time went on gods and goddesses were seeing that all the demons started hating humans, and bloodshed started going on between races, so the gods and goddesses weren't aloud to fall for humans anymore… but it was too late, cause the demons ended up making more demons too, and they started falling for humans, thus half-breeds were made, but that didn't stop the hatred going on between the races, if anything it made it worse, but the only reason demons hated the humans was because they rivaled demons strength with the elements, and the war that was going on, was eventually lost by the humans, and they were taken into captivity and weren't aloud to use the elements, and so now everyone has the power of the elements locked up dormant… all the problem is that they just don't know how to use it… but my point is that every creature is the exact same species technically, just called different names, and we are all equal!" Everyone was looking at me stunned, even Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose "What?!" They just shook their heads and backed up. I just harrumphed and sat down on a boulder with my arms folded and crossed my legs, mumbling incoherent things.

I was deep in thought, and I didn't notice that Inuyasha got dangerously close in my face, I was just zoning out, and I only noticed how close we were when Inuyasha took my shoulder and shook it none to gently, I looked up and suddenly backed up, thus falling off the boulder and on my back, but that didn't stop Inuyasha he just got right back in my face, and I glared at him.

"What?!" I spit out.

"Get up and let's go that's what!" I rolled my eyes.

"Inuyasha, we are stopping for the day, so just go over to the tree and sit like a good dogie." I smiled sweetly as he fell to the floor, and mumbled curses, when he got out of his hole he was back in my face and glaring.

"No! We are leaving and that's final!" I glared back.

"No! Were staying here, not all of us are demon, or half demons…" Or goddesses. "And don't have the ability to keep moving! And we are not leaving anybody behind… unless you want to search all by your self?" He looked like he was about to argue back, but found that there was no argument "Now Inuyasha, get out of my face, I'm allergic to idiot." I noticed that I had subconsciously stood up, so I just sat back down, and I guess Inuyasha just decided to forget that comment and just went and sat in a tree.

Just as Inuyasha had sat down the earth started to shake, and made it seem like an earthquake had started, I sighed and rubbed my temples, of course _**He**_ would make an entrance like this, I shook my head.

As soon as the dust that had been kicked up from the earthquake was gone, you could see him, standing in all his glory… Ares. And he was looking at me.

"Hestia I hope, you… don't… mind…" he looked around "Did I miss something?" I glared at him when he looked my way, and he just shrank back.

"I'll talk to him; I don't think he's here to harm anyone."

I started walking into the forest, and he followed me. When we were far enough away, I turned on him, and glared.

"What were you thinking; they can't know who I am!" I yelled, normally I wouldn't, especially not at him, but I'm still kind of angry with the whole Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thing.

"I'm really sorry Hestia, I just forgot, and I was told to tell you that here real soon there is going to be a battle between you and some people." He looked really sad and guilty, and looked like a child that had just gotten into trouble, and I couldn't stand it "I'll just go" He turned around and I hugged him before he could go.

"Sorry Ares, I was just really mad at the moment when you came, and I let it get the better of me, I haven't exactly been acting like myself lately." He turned around and hugged me back.

"It's alright Hestia." He let go of me and sat down and patted the spot next him, and I sat down "So what exactly have you been acting like?"

"Well, I have been distracted lately, off into my own little world, I sigh a lot, and I have been on a loose circuit lately, the only person I'm really not that hot headed with lately is Kikyou." I heard muffled laughter, I looked over at Ares and wondered why he's laughing, and I glared at him playfully, and put my hands on my hips "And what pray tell is so funny?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well… it's just that… I had heard awhile ago that when you start daydreaming and stuff it means your in love… and I did talk with destiny not long ago… and she said that you are going to end up falling in love." He looked over at me to see what my reaction was, and I just burst out laughing.

"Me… fall... in love… now… that's funny!" I managed between breaths, I looked up at Ares and saw that he was dead serious, and my laughter died down "It's not possible… I… even you… and… I… not… NO!"

"Don't you mean to say, 'I cant, even you know that, and I should not be able to, and no! I won't!?"

"But you know I can't fall in love with someone, it's forbidden for me!"

"Ah, but its okay for who it is."

"What do you mean… who is it… what's going on… why don't I know anything…? HELLO!?" Ares chuckled

"All in due time Hestia, all in due time." He patted my head and started to disappear; I sighed, and started thinking of all the possible people I could love.

Let's see there is Inuyasha… NO! I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR HIM! There's Naraku… no too sadistic… uh there is Kouga… no too obsessed with me… this is difficult, there is nobody for me… and I would never pick Sesshomaru… although he does seem better out of them all… no, no I cant think of that, I will not pick him!

Ugh… whatever, destiny has got to be wrong… even though I know that's not possible. I sighed, got up, and walked back to the group, when I got there I had finally noticed it was dark, but only because everyone was asleep, I cursed at myself because I was still being unobservant.

Oh well... I sat by a tree, and closed my eyes, and just relaxed –even though I shouldn't- it felt good to do that every now and then, I'll just have to wait to see what destiny has to offer me, I just hope she knows what she's doing, I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars twinkling at me.

I heard once from the humans, that when the stars twinkle it means that a god or goddess is depressed or sad and that the stars were meant to try and cheer them up. I guess in some cases its true, because I'm a little happy now that I've seen the stars again. I smiled a small smile, and let a light sleep take me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Destiny**_

When I woke up I noticed everyone else was just getting up also, okay that is kind of awkward, when Inuyasha saw I was back he looked like he was going to complain again about me being back, but Kikyou shot him a warning look, and he instantly closed his mouth, only to open it again.

"Hey! What happened with you and that guy, and who was he anyway?"

"We talked… and it doesn't matter who he was, besides you wouldn't even believe me if I told you." I said as I stood up, and I walked over to Sesshomaru, cause I knew he was curious as to who he was also, I whispered in his ear "I don't know if you've heard of him… but that was Ares the God of war, and he's one of my friends." He nodded ever so slightly.

"HEY! What did you whisper to him, and why didn't you say it out loud… WELL?!?!"

"Inuyasha it's not of your business… and if I wanted everyone to know then I would have said it out loud, obviously I only wanted Sesshomaru to know."

"Wait, you didn't tell him who that guy was, did you?"

"Actually, I did."

"WHAT?! Why would you tell him and not tell us?!"

"Actually Kikyou already knows who he is."

"What? How?!"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" I glared at him, and that's all it took to get him to shut up, actually Kikyou knows because I have showed her pictures of all my friends and told her all about them, and she just memorized who they all were. I leaned over to whisper in Sesshomaru's ear again. "I know Inuyasha won't listen to me, so could you please tell him to turn around and let's head that direction, because we are headed in the exact opposite direction of Naraku." He slightly nodded again.

"Turn around, we are heading in that direction." Gee, well, I could have said that, but I guess this is Sesshomaru's way of getting Inuyasha to do what he says.

"Hey_ I'm_ the one leading! You can't tell _me_ where to go!"

"Alright, but I'm headed this way cause we are going in the opposite way of Naraku"

"But… I uh… I knew that… I was just uh… headed this way… to see if there… uh were any other shards this way." Inuyasha tried making an excuse.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure." I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?"

"Huh, oh nothing Inuyasha" I smiled at him.

"That's what I thought" I rolled my eyes.

"Very mature Inuyasha." Inuyasha ignored that, but then I added "Well I guess in all families there a smart one, and a mentally unstable one." I giggled, and Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha looked mad and confused.

"I heard that!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you know what that means."

"I… of course I know what that means!"

"Oh yeah… then what does it mean."

"I uh… I, it doesn't matter, I have no time to explain it to you!"

"No tell me!" I glared at him.

"I uh… fine, I don't know."

"My point, about mentally unstable."

"Wait so that means… uh… hey did you just call me stupid?!"

"Took you long enough."

"You, take it back"

"I'm sorry I can't take back words that have already been said" I snickered.

"I… you know what I meant!"

"I know… I'm not the one who's mentally unstable here." I giggled, and he just growled

"Lets just go!" He turned around and started walking.

I looked at Sesshomaru, then I looked at Inuyasha… man, Inuyasha even LOOKS practically stupid, where as Sesshomaru looks like he could have passed college 30 times, and didn't have any trouble doing it! Well then again, Inuyasha didn't have anyone to teach him anything, he had to learn all that he could through villagers and stuff, but Sesshomaru learned it because that's how he was raised, but then again Inuyasha could have stayed in the village where he and his mom lived in, and he would have had no problem defending himself against the bullies, so I guess its partially his fault, but I don't know whose else's fault it is.

Man I just hope that one day Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't get in a fight and Inuyasha ends up asking me who is the better of the two, he would probably be so mad! Just think about it, which is more handsome?... SESSHOMARU!!! Defiantly, who is smarter? SESSHOMARU! Again… who actually thinks before acting? Sesshomaru… who can actually be useful when helping? Sesshomaru… I wonder what else he can be useful in… eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww I can not believe I just thought that! I have never had any thoughts about anyone that way, at all; I've actually never even _done_ that before with anyone, I mean who would want to actually lose their virginity with some random person, well I certainly don't want to.

Anyway back to my point, all-in-all Sesshomaru is better in every way, and people might even say that Inuyasha is better when it comes to being nice… but really if you think about it, he really isn't, cause if you compare how Sesshomaru acts to Rin, and how Inuyasha acts to Shippou… then you'll be able to tell which one _really_ is the nicer one, cause just think about it, Inuyasha hurts Shippou, Sesshomaru protects Rin from getting hurt… Inuyasha insults Shippou, Sesshomaru insults everyone besides Rin, and glares at Jakken when he insults Rin… Inuyasha wouldn't care less if Shippou got hurt or died, Sesshomaru would do anything he could to ensure Rin's safety, and if she died then he would be angry at the person who did it, and silently mourning her death, so all-in-all Sesshomaru is better.

hmmm… but is he better in bed… okay I really need to stop thinking like that, besides I have already decided that I wasn't going to fall in love with Sesshomaru… wait no its just lust, just lust, I mean everyone goes through this kind of stage, so I guess I am just finally going through it.

I wonder who I am really going to end up with, well, fall in love with according to destiny, I don't see why I'm going to end up falling in love with someone, I mean I have to concentrate on what is happening to the earth and what not, not my 'lover', and even if I do fall in love, it would be totally foolish of me, cause that would make the guy a HUGE target to my enemies, then I would end up being a total mess, cause the person I 'love' died, so all of this would just cause me trouble!... ugh! I'm getting a headache thinking about all of this, I haven't gotten a headache since the very first time I became the goddess of the earth, and let me tell you… that was a _**VERY**_ long time ago.

Maybe I'll have a little talk with destiny soon… if I have the time. I don't know what she is thinking having me fall in love with someone, she cant do that to me, she knows very well all of the things that will come of it, I mean she herself told me that I was to never fall in love with anyone cause it would only cause problems! And I'm okay with that, I don't need anyone, I've been doing fine on my own thank you very much! I think I'll go visit her tonight, when everyone's asleep… well almost everyone is asleep, considering Sesshomaru doesn't sleep, wait what am I thinking, of course he sleeps, just not very often, cause even demons need sleep or else the could collapse from exhaustion, just like humans, demons can just go longer without it.

Man! I can just picture Sesshomaru walking, then all the sudden he just collapsed on the floor, I laughed out loud at the picture, and everyone's heads turned to look at me, I tried to stifle my laugh by putting my hand to my mouth, but I didn't work, so I just shook my head, I heard a few giggles from the kids, and I heard a few 'weirdo' 'idiot' and 'she's gone crazy' from Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, I don't think they know I heard them, but oh well. I looked up at the sky, and man I just can't wait for it to be dark, and have everyone asleep, I really am anxious to talk with destiny.

"If I can manage to sneak out of camp then, I will be able to have a talk with destiny" I mumbled under my breath.

Some fog surrounded us, and the sky had dark clouds all over it, and there was thunder and lightning, and I saw everyone get on alert, I felt someone new on the earth… OH. !!!... WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE!!! SHE HAS NEVER EVER EVEN STEPPED FOOT ON EARTH!!! Wow this is totally ironic.

The fog cleared up, and there she was, acting as if nothing had happened, and that she didn't just scare the living daylights out of everyone, I lowered my head and shook it, why is every one of my friends suddenly visiting me! I sighed, and looked back up.

"So tell me, were your ears burning?" I asked, and she looked at me, and smiled.

"Been a long time hasn't it Hestia?"

"Sure has… Destiny."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Confusion and Answers**_

"So… how are you Hestia?"

"I'm kind-"I didn't get to continue because Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hey! Who are you, and why do you keep calling Kagome Hestia?!" He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Destiny.

"Boy, you better move that sword, and point it away from me, before I take it and shove it up your a-" This time I interrupted, because she spoke so darkly, it looked like Inuyasha was about to pee his pants.

"Destiny… that's enough." She looked at me and nodded, and came over to stand by me, but not before shooting a dark look at Inuyasha, that sent him cowering behind Kikyou, I just rolled my eyes, and then looked back at destiny.

"Destiny, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you wanted to talk to me, did you not?"

"Yes… but, I was planning on leaving later, and _me_ going to _you_, not the other way around, besides you have never even stepped foot here on earth, why start now?!"

"Because, I wanted to see how it was like down here, and besides, I know what you're thinking, that this is just going to cause you more trouble in keeping your secret… but it's about time to tell them anyway." My eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely"

"Yeah, well… _I'm_ not completely sure, I mean you did say, that I was to _never_ fall in love with anyone, and then you go and tell Ares that I would end up falling in love with someone! I mean, what's up with that?!"

"I told you never to fall in love with someone, at that time, and besides, if I say you can, then you can."

"Ugh! You are so confusing!"

"You know you love me!" She giggled.

"Yeah well, if we weren't sisters, then I don't know if I would, by the way, speaking of sisters, how is Fate?"

"Oh, she is good; causing a little mischief, getting in trouble, but other than that … she is pretty good." She giggled, and I just shook my head.

"Yeah, well I'm glad that she is not _my_ twin, I would have killed myself by now." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, she's not that bad!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Oh just-"

"HEY! ALL OF US ARE REALLY CONFUSED HERE!!!" Of course Inuyasha had to be rude.

"Inuyasha, you need to learn manners or something." I glared at him, but he rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you going to tell us or not?" I heard Destiny growl beside me.

"Inuyasha, just be patient" I tried to save him from Destiny's wrath.

"Well, we all want to know what's going on?!" He growled out.

"Well, we aren't going to tell you, until you learn to ask politely!" Destiny crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the air; I looked down, smiled, and shook my head.

"Hey! I said tell me!"

"Actually that is the first time you said to tell you." He growled louder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!"

"Inuyasha, there is no reason to get angry and yell." Man, Destiny is so teasing him! I saw him clench his teeth and his hands.

"Will you _please_ tell us what is going on?" He said through his clenched teeth.

"Now, that's better, so what do you want to know?" Inuyasha growled and threw his hands in the air; I brought my hand to my mouth to try not to laugh.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!!! WHO YOU ARE!!! WHY YOU ARE CALLING KAGOME HESTIA, I WANT TO KNOW EVRYTHING THAT IS CONFUSING US!!!!"

"Now now Inuyasha, we have been through this, you need to ask _politely_." He growled.

"Will. You. _Please_. Tell. Us. What. Is. Going. On... _Everything_?"

"Of course!" she chirped, and we all waited for what she was going to say, but it never came.

"Now?" Inuyasha asked as politely as he could.

"Sure." She paused then started again "I am Destiny, you have heard of Destiny right? Well I am the one that controls it, thus, my name, this is my good old sis." she snickered when I sent her a glare "And her name is not actually Kagome, but Hestia, Goddess of home and hearth, and when we were talking about Fate, she is actually her sister, my twin, is that all you need to know?"

"…, …, …, .. WHY DIDDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE THE GODDESS OF EARTH KAGOME, I MEAN HESTIA, WAIT… UGH!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!"

"Awww… we finally got you to be polite, and then you go strait back to rudeness, that is just great!" Hestia crossed her arms in frustration.

"SHUT UP YOU, KAGOME OR HESTIA TELL ME, NOW!!!" The sky turned dark, and lightning was hitting the ground right by everyone, and a dark aura was surrounding Destiny, and lightning was zapping around Destiny's hands, and she was glaring at Inuyasha.

"You say that to me. Ever. Again. And in that tone. I will shoot you with an arrow made of lighting... AM. I. CLEAR?" He nodded his head frantically. "Good." Inuyasha looked at me.

"Inuyasha, I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want you to know, and I don't have to tell you my reasoning either." He opened his mouth to argue, but Destiny spoke up.

"Inuyasha, if she says that she doesn't want to tell you, then she doesn't want to, don't try to make her, okay?" he nodded, shut up, and sat down "Stupid half-breed." She mumbled under her breath, but it was low enough that Inuyasha didn't hear it. I giggled "Well Hestia, do you have anymore questions for me?" I nodded.

"You say I am going to fall in love?" She nodded ."How am I going to deal with that and at the same time be the goddess of earth?" She smiled.

"It will work out, trust me."

"Oh Kay, and by the way, who is it that I am going to fall for, and supposedly, that is going to fall for me?" She giggled.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, I have to go and make sure that Fate isn't in too much trouble, love you bye!" And with that a lightning bolt came down and zapped her, and she disappeared, I sighed and shook my head… again, none of my questions were actually answered.

"How annoying." I mumbled.

"Tell me about it." I heard Inuyasha speak up, and I glared at him.

"You can't feel annoyed, you were to busy feeling scared out of your wits!"

"I wasn't scared!"

"Oh yeah, well care to tell us why you looked like you were about to pee your pants on a couple of occasions, and why you cowered behind Kikyou?"

"I…uh…I… humph!" He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, looking very childish, I rolled my eyes, and started walking in the direction we were already walking in "Where are you going!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am continuing in heading in the direction of Naraku."

"Hey, you aren't the one that is supposed to decide when we leave and stop!" I rolled my eyes again, turned to face him, and crossed my arms.

"Fine Inuyasha, what are we doing, hmmm?" He looked around.

"We are going to continue looking for Naraku." I threw my hands in the air, and gave a frustrated sigh, and started walking again, I was right beside Sesshomaru.

"I was already walking, and you throw a fit about me going before you do? You're such an idiot Inuyasha!" I heard him growl and he pushed me… which pushed me into Sesshomaru, he instinctively put his arms around my waist as we fell to the ground and tumbled a bit.

The position we ended up in, was one that shocked not only me, but Sesshomaru also. I was somewhat straddling his waist, while at the same time my legs were kind of wrapped around his thighs, his legs were slightly bent. My arms were wrapped around his head- how it got there, I have no idea, and his arms were still wrapped around my waist. But what surprised us the most was, were where our heads were, more specifically where our mouths were.

Both of our mouths were so close, they were slightly grazing each other. We heard Inuyasha's laughter filling the background, but we ignored it, the only thing that mattered at the moment was where our mouths were, and ever so slowly, Sesshomaru brought his mouth up to mine, I gasped a bit, but he being the gentleman didn't take the advantage. I slowly closed my eyes and pressed into the kiss, it started out gentle but then got into a little more, but our tongues _did_stay in their respective mouths. We heard Inuyasha's laughter die down, when he saw that our mouths were moving against each other, he gasped and ran over to us and pulled us apart, and he pushed me behind his back, and growled at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru just got up, dusted himself off, and went to stand by the group. I left from behind Inuyasha's back and went to stand where I was before, and that was beside Sesshomaru.

"Kagome-Hestia, get away from him!"

"Inuyasha, one, I am the controller of my own body, not you, two, I can stand beside whoever I want, and three, you can't boss me around." He growled.

"I am the leader of this group, not you, and if I tell you I want you to stand somewhere different, then you will do so!"

"No, I won't Inuyasha; just because you are the leader of this group doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"That's what a group leader does, gives orders!"

"YES! The only orders you are supposed to give is where we are going, and maybe sometimes battle formations, but you are to dumb to even _know_ battle tactics!" I yelled in his face, and he did something totally unexpected to everyone, even me… he slapped me… hard, so hard that it echoed throughout the forest. We were all in shock, I subconsciously brought my hand up to rub my cheek, and when I came out of my daze I glared at him and clenched my teeth, then spoke. "That. Is. It. I am fed up with you, I am leaving, and if I decide to ever come back to the group, you had better not ever do that again, or you will definitely regret it!" I spoke so darkly that it was even worse than Destiny, and I am sure that my eyes were completely red by now, I turned on my heal and walked away, I heard- because of how good my hearing was- Sesshomaru practically growl out his words.

"You have the same bloodline as I do, and you have already soiled it, I will not have you disgrace it anymore by your actions, if you ever do that again to a women, your punishment from me will be worse then you can imagine." His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. "I don't care that you are the leader of this group, but I am going to say that we will leave now, we are wasting time." His voice held so much authority no one dared to disobey it. I felt the vibrations on the earth and I knew that they were walking, and I decided to just walk along with them for now, because I have nothing to do.

I was kind of disappointed that no one decided to defend me, the kids wouldn't have done it, cause they are to scared of what will happen to them if they do, and Kikyou wouldn't do it, cause I know that she wouldn't want to start an argument, but normally I know that Sango and Miroku would speak their minds anyway, but since they didn't, I know that they really don't care… I guess it wasn't fate for them to be my friends… kind of ironic, that Fate could chose for me, but I guess she knows what's best for me, better than I do, I lightly giggled, and looked up at the blue sky, and all of my disappointment, sadness and anger just went away, and I was just feeling content, so I smiled, and looked back at my path, and I just cherished this moment, cause I have a feeling that it is going to get a lot harder from here on out, I wonder about what that kiss between me and Sesshomaru meant, I shrugged my shoulders, I guess I will just think about it later, little did I know that later is going to have to be sooner than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Touga**_

I felt the group stop, so I stopped too and sat down at the base of the tree, I would have continued ahead of them awhile ago, but then I remembered Rin and Shippou, and if I had headed further than them and they ran into a demon they might of gotten hurt, and I know Sesshomaru would save Rin, but I don't know if he would save Shippou so I decided I would stay behind to make sure he is safe.

It is pitch black and if I am correct- which I'm pretty sure I am- it's about 10:46, and it took a lot of complaining from the kids, and a menacing growl from Sesshomaru to get Inuyasha to agree, so as soon as everyone laid down they were asleep- though it took Inuyasha a few moments- I was surprised as to the fact that Sesshomaru _actually_ went to sleep, and I was curious as to why it was _Shippou_ and _Rin_ who stayed awake, and when they were sure everyone was asleep, they carefully and quietly snuck out of camp.

I sat up in alarm, what are they doing? They could run into trouble, get hurt, or run into a demon, who wants to eat them, or something, I quickly got up, and followed after them, they were headed further, and further away from me, and suddenly I sensed a demon, and it was… headed right for them! OH CRAP!!! WHY HADENT I NOTICED SOONER?!!! The demon will be there any minute; I suddenly started running as fast as I could.

I felt that the demon was right where they were, and I ran faster –if that were possible- just as I got to where they were I saw the demon swipe at Rin's right arm, and a little bit of her chest, she screamed, and fell to the floor, screaming in pain and crying. I growled the most menacing growl I had ever heard come from my mouth and walked right for him, I almost didn't notice Shippou cover his and Rin's eyes with his hands, but I just shrugged that off, my eyes completely bled red, and my fangs and claws lengthened, I was trying so hard to control myself, and keep a hold on sanity, it wasn't that easy, it might take a little nudge just to throw me off.

"What do you think you were about to do?" I spoke so darkly so menacingly, I think this demon, just barely avoided peeing himself, but eventually his pride took over, and would not allow something like that to happen, he straitened up and spoke.

"Well, I am hungry, and these two children decided to give themselves to me, as a gift, so I didn't have to go looking for any." I heard him chuckle, and that just set me off, I was so filled with hatred that I ran towards him, and as soon as I was close enough I shoved my hand right through his gut, then I angled my hand so that it was facing up in his body, and clawed at his insides, he screamed in agony, and tried to claw at me, but I used my powers and created a wind so sharp it was like knifes, and I aimed them at his arms, and it cut them off.

After I felt that his insides were just as runny as his blood, and it gushed around my hand, I was surprised that he was even still conscious, let alone alive, oh well, he wont be for long, I pushed my hand up further and further, until I felt his heart, I smirked at his expression, it held so much pain, and the pain was so much that he couldn't even scream, I grabbed his heart and ripped it out, he screamed bloody marry, and fell to the ground, lifeless.

"You said you were hungry, eat this." And with that I shoved his heart in his mouth, and then I heard two whimpers come from behind me; I turned around ready to kill whoever it was.

I saw a little kit with orange bronze hair, with paws for feet, and he was holding a hand to his eyes, and his other hand was covering an other little girl's pair of eyes. She had black hair and a pony tail on the side of her head, she was wearing an orange checkered kimono, and she was holding her arm, which was bleeding a lot, and they were both trembling, they both looked familiar, but I just ignored it. I started walking towards them, with a claw up ready to strike them, and then the little kits voice spoke up.

"Kagome… is it over… are you okay?" I stopped in my tracks… his voice, it's so familiar, then a few pictures of him and the girl smiling and laughing kept popping up in my head, I clutched my head, and doubled over.

Please! Stop! What is going on?! Who are these kids?! What are they doing to me?! I will kill them! Why do I keep seeing pictures of them?! And I keep having all these memories of them, what is it?! How do I know them?! After a few minutes of this going on, it finally stopped, and I stopped clutching my head, and looked up, at the still trembling kids.

"Kagome… please answer us… are you okay?" Shippou asked, and I smiled softly, and walked over to them, and hugged them with the hand that wasn't bloodied.

"I'm okay Shippou, The demon won't hurt you now… Thank you Shippou." He hugged me back

"Why are you saying thank you." I shook my head, I am not going to tell him yet, maybe when he is a lot older to understand more, I am actually really happy that he stopped me, had he not… he and Rin would probably not be alive anymore.

"Let's go." They nodded, and I let go of him, when he looked at me, he gasped.

"Kagome, your-your eyes are completely red, and you have fangs and claws just like a demon!"

"Don't worry about that Shippou, we need to get Rin cleaned up, that wound could be getting infected." He nodded, and I picked Rin up and then picked him up "Close your eyes Shippou." He nodded and did so, I didn't want him getting sick on me here, I took off running towards the closest lake, and when I got there I set them down "Close your eyes and turn around Shippou." He nodded and did so, then I stripped Rin and carried her to the lake, I had noticed while I was back where the demon was, that he had a poison on his claws, and Rin wont be able to move till it's all out, and not only does it paralyze her, but after some time, it would have ended up killing her, but since I am taking care of her, she will be fine.

I used my element of water, and let it surround my hands, even though there is water all around me, I had to use my water, cause she would be healed in about 30 minutes from now, if I used this water, it would take about 3 whole days to get her to recover, and that is because of the pollution in the water, and no I don't mean the pollution that you will find in the future, but this water is still, also very polluted, and my water is pure, and clean, so mine will do better.

Once she was all healed I took her out of the water, then I gently put her cloths back on.

"Okay Shippou, you can look now." He looked back at us, and smiled

"Okay, well, lets head back to _your_ camp." Shippou made sure to let me know that he wanted to come back to my camp, and not to take him back to their camp, and I will do just that… for now.

I decided to walk instead of run there, and by the time I got there Rin was already able to move. It was about 1:28, and I know they are tired, so I told them to go to bed, and they eagerly did so, and that left me with my thoughts.

Earlier, it had happened again, my beast took control of me again, just like last time, except last time, I almost killed the entire continent of Asia, and after that I almost did the same thing to Inuyasha, when I lost my temper, when he said Kikyou was better, but I didn't fully lose control, like I did today, I am just glad that Shippou stopped me right after I killed that demon, other wise I would have gone on a killing spree, and history would have repeated itself, from what I did about 2,037 years ago, I shuddered when I remembered.

_(Flash back)_

I was just roaming around Japan, when I heard some girls scream, I ran towards them, and when I got there I saw some guys walking away from the girls that had screamed, and when I saw the girls, I saw that there were bruises all over their bodies, and that there were barely any clothes left on them, I growled when I had figured out what had happened, and I ran towards those guys, who were still laughing, and I stood right in front of them, making them stop.

"What the heck did you think you were doing? You bastards! You guys are so low! To have to do something like that, you disgust me!" I was very aware of the fact that my eyes were red, and my claws and fangs were lengthened, but that doesn't go the same for them, they were too busy looking at my body, and when I noticed this, I growled lowly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, I don't think I would mind doing one more, would you boys? I'm not that tired are you guys?" They all shook their head, and then they smirked and made their way towards me, I just glared at them, daring them to touch me.

When they made their way towards me, the one who had spoken, reached his hand out and touched my chest, and without any warning I punched him, making him fall down, he had just better be glad that I didn't use all my strength, he would have been dead before he even landed back on the ground. He got back up and wiped the small trail of blood that had found its way to his chin, and then he smiled.

"Well, you're a feisty one aren't you; you are going to be a fun one." He laughed, I don't know what it was that came over me, it was like someone took over my body, but all I know was that I had killed all those men in a really painful way, then after I was done, it was like I hadn't had enough, and I needed more blood, so I just went around killing anyone I saw, and eventually I ended up killing the ones that I was defending, it was those girls, that were left broken on the ground.

I had killed about ¾ of the continent already… in 2 ½ days. It was getting kind of boring, because no one is a challenge for me, but oh well, I still feel that blood lust, so I just continued, that is, until a man stepped in front of me, I was kind of shocked at the bravery this man had, but I just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing?" I heard his very deep, but very soothing voice ask me, I almost got lost in it, but I quickly snapped out of it.

"Isn't it obvious?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll give you a hint."

I ran towards him, and I slashed his shoulder, he looked stunned to say the least, I jumped back away from him, and then I licked the blood off of my fingers, I smiled and ran at him.

All of the blows we threw at each other were blocked, till finally the guy jumped away from me.

"Your demon has taken control, I can see you hesitate, you are having a battle with yourself." I growled and launched at him, but he just dodged it and spoke again "Do you always lose control like that, or are you just that untamed?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"I'm sure all of your friends and family would be very disappointed in you for what you have already done."

I groaned and dropped to the ground, picturing all these different people, and I could picture all of them scolding me on everything I have done, I screamed out, I almost passed out from all of the emotions and pain. When all of the pain was gone I got up and looked at the man that I was fighting.

"Sorry that I attacked you, and I'm sorry for whoever else I killed, and thank you for stopping me." I smiled lightly at him. "My name is Kagome Hiroshi, whats yours?"

"Inutaisho, but I like to be called Touga."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Touga... well, not meeting you the way I did, but now, the way we are meeting, well you know what I mean." I giggled, and he smirked. "Well I got to go, bye." I waved and ran off.

_(End flashback)_

After that we just kept on and kept on running into each other, and became friends, I eventually had to tell him what I was, cause he had accidentally saw me changing the seasons from fall to winter, at first I tried to say that it was just my 'demon' powers, but he knew better and he even said that my sent didn't even seem like a demon, that I smelt only a little bit like a demon, and a little bit of something else that he couldn't figure out, at first he ignored it, but then when he saw me, he finally asked and I had to tell him.

Eventually he had died, I have got to say that that was one of the worst days of my life, I really loved him -like a friend though- I went to his funeral, and for the first time in my long life... I had cried. At the end of the funeral Sesshomaru had seen me, and I could tell he was confused, cause he knew _everyone_ there... except me, and so when he saw me I turned around and left, he followed me awhile, until I lost him... I'm just glad that I didn't look like I do know... otherwise, he would be suspicious, but it doesn't matter anymore, if it's brought up in conversation, I will tell him that that was me.

I saw the kids start to get up, then I looked in the sky, and the sun was already up, I guess I lost track of time cause I was to caught up remembering the past. I 'heard' Inuyasha tell them that they were leaving, and they started to leave, except Sesshomaru, and Kikyou.

"Wait Inuyasha, where are the kids?" Kikyou asked.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't even notice they were gone... oh well, lets go."

"No! We are going to look for them!"

They kept arguing, and I took that as my time to take them back.

"Hey kids, come over here." They walked over to me, and I picked them up. "I am taking you back."

"WHAT?!" They started struggling to get out of my arms, but I held onto them. "You promised you wouldn't take us."

"No, you didn't understand what I meant, I meant, that I wasn't going to take you at that moment, I'm sorry but I can't take you with me."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's dangerous." They looked like they were about to argue, but I spoke again "I know that its dangerous with them too, but you actually have more protection, and it has been very hard for me to concentrate lately, and I will most likely get myself killed for that, and I am not willing to let that happen to you guys. End of discussion." And with that I ran to the group, when I arrived, it looked like Kikyou had just won the fight and was about to go looking for them, but when she saw me, she looked a bit exasperated.

I set the kids down and instead of trying to get _out_ of my arms they tried to get back _in, _I rolled my eyes, pushed them away gently, and stood up.

"Please stay Kagome, don't leave!" Rin and Shippou clung to my legs.

"You guys, I have to." They were about to speak but Kikyou cut them off.

"Actually you don't have to." I raised an eyebrow at her, then looked pointedly at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about him, he wont do anything, and if he does, like you said, he will regret it, cause I'm sure that your punishment, will be pretty bad." she smiled at me, I closed my eyes, and sighed, then looked back up.

"Fine." Shippou and Rin squealed "But..." They stopped and looked up "You have to promise me, that you will _**Never**_. Pull that little stunt you did yesterday, I'm sure that you don't want to relive that experience again, especially you Rin, am I right?" They nodded, I saw that Sesshomaru was about to speak, but Kikyou cut him off... again.

"What happened?"

"They went off wandering after everyone was asleep, I'm guessing they were looking for me?" I looked down and saw them nod their heads, then I looked back up. "I figured out that they were headed strait for a demon and the demon was running right for them also, by the time I got there I saw Rin get scratched all across her arm, and a little bit of her chest, and before he could do anymore damage I killed him..." I didn't need to get into details "Then I healed her, then let them sleep by me, and I was planning on bringing them back here today, so I did, but you guys have just convinced me to stay, sooo... yeah, um I guess we can go now."

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled, then he turned around, ready to leave, when all of the sudden the ground shook, okay now I am confused, why is he visiting again? The ground shook so hard that it cracked really deep and big, people had to move to avoid it, not only is he visiting again, but he is obviously _very_ mad.

The dust cleared and Ares was standing there, and it looked like he was about to be in _his_ beast form, he was so mad, he looked around till he spotted Inuyasha... okay now I know why he is here. He started walking towards him, looking very intimidating. I ran towards Ares and grabbed hold of his arms, in an effort to save Inuyasha.

"Hestia, let me go!" I didn't, but he just yelled at Inuyasha instead. "You stupid pathetic little half-breed, you better be glad that Hestia is holding me back otherwise I would rip you limb from limb! How dare you slap Hestia, you ungrateful idiotic hanyou!" As I remembered the slap, I felt resentment towards Inuyasha, and suddenly I didn't care what happened to him, so I just let Ares go, he didn't question my actions, he just headed strait for Inuyasha, Inuyasha just tried running away, but Ares just tackled him to the ground, and started punching him mercilessly till Kikyou had enough and ran over to him, she tried to get Ares off of him, but she wasn't even near strong enough, she sent a pleading look at me, I sighed and rolled my eyes, then went over there and pulled ares off with all my strength.

"Thats enough, Ares." He looked at me with those pitch black eyes, that only proves he was almost controlled by his beast, he nodded then looked back at Inuyasha.

"If I ever find out that you slapped her, or did anything else to her, I _will_ kill you." And then he just took off into the sky, I looked back down at Inuyasha just as he passed out, his face was badly beaten, I could hardy identify him, I'm sure, that had we interfered any later... he would be dead, Sango and Miroku came and picked him up, then put him on Kirara's back then we all turned to leave, with Sesshomaru leading the way.

When it got dark Sesshomaru stopped, and everyone took that as a sign to set up camp, Sesshomaru sat at the base of a tree, and I was about to go get the food to cook it, but Sango said that she would do it, and Miroku was already starting the fire, so I guess I had nothing to do, I sat down at the base of 3 trees away from Sesshomaru. After everyone was done eating, they went to sleep...except me and Sesshomaru.

I looked over at Sesshomaru, at the same time he looked at me, our eyes met, and then I remembered when we kissed, I blushed deeply and looked down, even though I wasn't looking, I could tell he was smirking, and I felt him move, and before I could register what he was doing, he was right in front of me. He put a clawed finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"There is something wrong with your face... it's all red..." he leaned in so close I could feel his breath blow across my face. "Is there something I can do to help you?" he sounded amused, I tried to be mad at him for what he was doing, but I just couldn't be. I realized, that even though he was playing with me, he wanted me to answer, so I did.

"No, I-I'm alright." I tried to look away but he grabbed my chin, not roughly, but it was firm.

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer to where our lips were just slightly touching, I blushed even more, it was so deep it would put tomatoes to shame. "I don't know... you seem to be getting worse." he smirked again, then chuckled.

"Its not nice to tease me." I tried to sound mad, but it just sounded like a statement. He smiled ever so slightly, then he slowly pushed his lips fully against mine, my eyes widened, then I slowly melted into it.

I pushed a bit harder, and made it to where I was standing on my knees, instead of sitting on them, he just sat down and pulled me against his chest, the kiss got really passionate, my hands found themselves tangled in his really silky tresses, while his found their interested in my lower back, but they kept going down south, we eventually had to stop for breath, and when we did we looked deep into each others eyes, I bit my lower lip, and his eyes seemed to follow that, then he pecked me on the lips once, twice, 3 times, then he turned me around so that I was sitting in his lap, and was just resting against him.

Wow... he defiantly is addicting, and you know... I really wouldn't mind him being the one I fall in love with, a smile came over my lips, and I snuggled into him, and fell into a Peacefully light slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Weird and Unexplainable Things**_

I woke up before the sun was even up, I almost got up when I felt something pressing against my back, going up and down in a steady motion, I turned my head slightly and I saw Sesshomaru, and the thing that was moving up and down, was his breathing in and out, he was asleep, but only barely, I -as quietly and as carefully as possible- got up out of his lap, and I took off into the trees. I ran and ran and ran, I didn't look where is was when I stopped, I just sat down in some random spot, I couldn't exactly stay there in his arms, I don't know why, but I feel kind of scared, and nervous to get to close... like I'm too scared to fall in love.

What happened last night keeps playing in my head, it felt so good to just let loose, and go with him, and before I fell asleep I _actually_ admitted that it would be okay to fall for him, why did I think that? And if I really do think that, then why am I so scared _now_? I know Sesshomaru is up right now, and I know he is wondering where I am, when I go back what will he say? What will he do? Why did I just leave like that? What if he is just doing this because of who I am? What if I fall in love with him, but he is just using me? Maybe thats why I'm so scared...

I heard something kind of close to me, like... water, a waterfall, and crickets. I looked around and was shocked at what I saw... it was my 'special place'... but it's weird, it's different than before, the butterflies, birds, and the other living things in here, I didn't hear them before... but now, I hear them all, and you can hear, the wind blowing, and see it making the grass blow sideways, the grass didn't look as soft as before, it looked stiff, strait up, as if on high alert, as to not let down it's guard.

I looked at the... pond, and it had ripples... wait no, thats not what it looks like, it looks like it's... trembling? Like it's cowering away from something, and I said it looked like it was so pure _**no one**_ could touch it... well, now it looks as if it's not that pure anymore, like something happened to it, and now it isn't a _**deep**_ blue, it's like a very, very light baby blue, and the waterfall, you could actually hear it too... okay this is weird, I didn't know what was happening, and I'm not so sure that I want to know, I got up, and ran back to the group, I got there just as everyone was leaving, and I went and stood right by Sesshomaru's side, he looked down at me, and I looked up at him, I mouthed to him.

'sorry, I had to think about something' He slightly nodded and looked back at the road ahead of us, as did I, but the only thing on my mind was my 'special place' it was so weird, at first it was calm, and now it's like it was tense, scared, and nervous, I cant explain it... but thats what it felt like.

I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't notice that Naraku was in front of us, until we ran into him... figuratively speaking of coarse.

"So, I heard that our little miko is actually a goddess." He chuckled/giggled, it sounded weird, but at the same time normal... for him at least. "I came to ask her a question." he turned to look at me, I stepped forward and spoke.

"Then ask."

"I will leave all of your friends alone, and wont try to kill them, only if they don't attack me, if you become my ally... and maybe a little more afterwards." He said the last part a little more silently.

"Oh? And what makes you think I would do it, let alone want to?"

"Because, you wouldn't want them to get hurt... and besides you wouldn't want to stay with them, considering they turned their backs on you, Inuyasha doesn't want you, Kikyou is dying by the moment, cause she doesn't want to keep taking dead womens souls, the kids can always find another... and Sesshomaru, as of 2 weeks ago was told that he had to find a mate, otherwise he would lose his lands... isn't that around the time he started acting all nice, and 'sweet'?" I gasped slightly, why hadn't I known that he was notified? Wait, I didn't know because two weeks ago was when Ares visited the first time and I had a lot on my mind at the time. I clenched my hands and let my bangs cover my eyes. I sensed that Naraku moved right in front of me, and that everyone had to refrain from jumping him. "I can see you need some time alone, I'll come back later." He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek, then flew off.

I didn't look back as I ran into the woods, I stopped in a random clearing, and I made sure not to go back to my 'special place' even though I felt an invisible pull trying to make me go there, I just drooped on the ground on my back, and I let all the questions run through my mind.

Why did Sango and Miroku turn their back on me? and pretend to be my friend in the first place? Why doesn't Inuyasha even want me around? Why didn't Kikyou tell me she was dying? Has she been hiding her sent so that I wouldn't know? And would the kids really just forget about me and move on? And Sesshomaru... he was just doing this to keep his lands? And why... why did it actually feel good when Naraku do that? Not like Sesshomaru of coarse... but still... I liked it, I wanted it, and... I think... I want more. Why? Is it because as soon as I found out about Sesshomaru, that I immediately needed someone else to comfort me? Is that somebody actually Naraku? Do I actually want to go to him? I groaned and clutched my head in my hands... I have a serious migraine coming on.

I knew I shouldn't have tried to deal with my problems right now, cause I was too busy that I didn't notice Sesshomaru was headed my way, and now he's to close to actually make a run for it. He barged through the clearing and as soon as he saw me he just stopped and stared. I glared at him then picked myself up off of the ground.

"What do _you_ want?" I spat.

"You can't honestly believe him can you?" he asked monotonously.

"You didn't seem to deny it." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's true, but I never would have picked some random women."

"Oh, that makes me feel _so_ much better!" He was in front of me in a second, and I inclined my head to look at him, while he just looked down at me.

"Look, when I first joined the group I didn't like you at all, and as I got to know you, by seeing the way you acted and such, my appreciation grew and then my appreciation grew to affection... I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't have some sort of affection for you." hmmm I guess he does sort of have a point, but...

"So you did chose me just for that reason, just cause you had some little bit of affection for me?" He sighed.

"No, I wouldn't have picked you if I had just a little bit, and if I did then the moment you found out, I just would have went to someone else... I could find millions of women who would take one look at me and would say yes as soon as I asked them, but obviously I don't wont that, if you could just see that I'm trying to fight for you! My affection isn't just small, it has pushed it's way past the stage of liking!" I was in shock not only was Sesshomaru yelling, but he just admitted that he had feelings for me, and he admitted that it wasn't at the stage of loving... yet, but it wasn't below the stage of liking. I smiled at him.

"So it's not just for your lands?"

"I think this would have happened whether or not I had to find a mate." I smiled even bigger.

"Thanks... for everything." He sighed I think somewhat relieved that it's over. "But don't think your off the hook for not telling-" He cut me off with a big kiss, after about a minute I pulled back. Hey you cant get out of this just because-" And he kissed me again, and I pulled back a minute later. "Hey stop that I'm trying to-" He kissed me... again, but this time he put a hand on the back of my head to keep me there, I growled lightly, but then just rolled my eyes, and pressed into it.

We kissed for a few minutes till finally the kiss stopped abruptly, I wasn't the one to stop it though. I looked confusedly at Sesshomaru.

"You are not going to Naraku, are you?" I blinked a couple times, curious as to where that came from.

"I... I... I was considering it at first, but I don't think so, the idea is still there, but only because of the affection, that my-" I was cut off by Sesshomaru... again, but this time it was his voice, not his lips.

"What do you mean affection?" He nearly growled out, and his eyes were narrowed.

"If you would have let me finish, you would know... all gods and goddesses have beasts just like demons have inner demons, well when it comes to a god or goddess, our beast isn't like inner demons, inner demons talk in you head a lot -unless you just lock the voice away... until you want to talk to it- anyway with gods and goddesses they don't talk in our heads. For us, they are the evil side of us, -except when it comes to Lucifer his beast is the good side of him- and just like demons inner demons, us gods and goddesses have beasts that hold affection for other people, and since they are evil... you naturally want an evil doing, hot guy, and the affection was coming from my beast... so, yeah." He looked relieved. "Well, uh.. we should head back." He nodded a bit, and did something totally unexpected to me, he picked me up bridal style and then ran off to the group, I squealed and latched onto him, as soon as we got there he sat down, I tried to get up but he made sure I stayed in his lap. I sighed and crossed my arms in frustration... oh well, there is no use in pouting, so I just leaned back against him... I just hope nothing can ruin this moment.

Just then I felt that someone was running at an incredibly fast pace, as soon as I noticed who it was I groaned and put my head in my hands. Dust was picked up and he was right in the middle of it, as soon as the dust cleared, he looked around, then spotted me... in Sesshomaru's arms. He growled and came over to stand right in front of us.

"Hey! Dog breaths brother! What are you doing with _my_ woman!?" I spoke... well thought, too soon, then I looked back up and saw that he looked mad, and I don't mean frustrated... like he gets with Inuyasha, I mean _mad,_ as mad as he was when he found out his clan was nearly wiped out. This is going to be a long rest of the day with him here, and him being... Kouga.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Endings, and Happiness**_

Kouga grabbed my arm, not at all nicely, and pulled me roughly out of Sesshomaru's lap, I can tell that it's going to leave a very nasty bruise later, I felt anger boil within me, and I could also sense that Sesshomaru was livid, when I had a hold of my footing I yanked my arm out of Kouga's very tight grip, and since Kouga's hand was clenched _all_ the way around my arm, his nails scrapped across my skin and left a perfect ring on my arm, and blood dripped all across my arm in a circle, as soon as Sesshomaru saw this he was up in an instant and had a hold of Kouga' neck in a very tight grip and his head was turning purple from lack of blood and oxygen flow. I put a hand on my forehead and sighed a very deep sigh, then went over to help Kouga, and pried Sesshomaru's hand off of around Kouga's neck, and he took all of the air he could, I could tell that he had almost fainted.

"Thanks Kagome." He said with much appreciation in his voice.

"Well I just couldn't let you die."

"So you do love me." Instead of asking it he said it as a statement.

"Of course I do..." I saw Sesshomaru look very heartbroken and mad, while Kouga looked very happy and triumphant, but then Sesshomaru and Kouga both switched roles at what I said next "As a friend, nothing more, I love Sesshomaru." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, I didn't mean for _that_ to come out, I didn't even know that, yet it just came out naturally.

"That means leave, and don't bother us again." Sesshomaru said coldly as he wrapped an arm around my waist, I watched as Kouga sniffed, then he grinned in satisfaction.

"Well, you haven't marked her as yours yet, so that still means that she's available, so I wont give up." He came up to me and grabbed my chin and attempted to force me into a kiss, but he didn't get to do it because Sesshomaru pulled me away and tried to slash at Kouga with his claws, but since Kouga still had shards in his legs, he was out of the way fast enough. "I'll see you later _**MY**_ Kagome!" He said while running away, I felt anger boil in me, and Sesshomaru backed away, cause even though he likes me, it doesn't mean he wants to deal with my anger.

Instead of hurting people who are around me I left, I didn't care where I was going, and I'm pretty sure that my feet were taking me to the, no longer calming place, I guess it is now called the nervous place. I rolled my eyes and just ran faster, when I got there I was shocked, once again, but the anger was still dominant.

The bugs and insects were attacking each other, and the wind was terrible here, yet if I weren't here in this place the wind would be calm, but the... pond looked... boiling? Yeah it looked like it was boiling, and there was steam rising from the surface, and there was _**NO**_ blue whatsoever in it, it was completely clear, another sign that the water was actually boiling, as if something had completely angered it. And instead of having a pure feeling, or tense feeling about, it felt like there was an aura about it that read: Die!!!

My anger slowly faded away into curiosity. And then something happened to the clearing as my anger faded away. As it faded the steam and wind halted, and the insects stopped attacking each other. The water had just swirled in the... pond as if it were trying to find out something, as if it were curious, and the wind was not as terrible as before, but it wasn't calm either, and the insects were just curiously looking at each other as if they were curious as to what they were just doing, and what was happening around them.

All the sudden I was hit with reality as to what this place really was... it was my heart! It mimicked my emotions, and since my emotions are connected with my heart, I know for sure that this is my heart. The rest of the earth is connected to my body in a way, and the reason that I never stumbled over this place before is cause I wasn't ready to know what my heart wanted, I wasn't ready, and as my emotions changed, so did the aura type feeling.

Suddenly tears sprang in my eyes... I'm not sure if they were sad tears, or happy tears, but it didn't matter, the fact that I had said that I loved Sesshomaru earlier means that I meant it, and I know I meant it cause since this is my heart, and either tells me what to feel, or it reveals my emotions, I know that the real reason I said that I loved Sesshomaru was because it's true.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me, and he picked me up into his arms, then he sat down, with me in his lap, and he soothingly rubbed circles on my back, soon my tears dried up, and instead of lying on Sesshomaru's chest I sat up and looked in his eyes.

"I wasn't lying earlier Sesshomaru, I really do love you." I looked him dead in the eyes, and I put a hand on his cheek, I said this in a way that told him I needed an answer. I wanted... no _needed_ to know how he felt for me, if he doesn't _love_ me and only _likes_ me then that means that he could just find love in a different person, and I will be the one to end this, even if it practically kills me, not physically, but I wont be the same Kagome, or Hestia, again.

"Kagome I don't kn-"

"No, I know you know, you either are afraid to tell me, or your afraid to hurt me, which is it, do you love me or like me... there is a difference."

"Kagome Plea-" I got out of his arms, and looked to the ground and I had tears in my eyes.

"It's okay Sesshomaru, I understand now, I know _exactly_ how you feel, I just wish I had found out sooner, I should have known better." I started walking away from him, but he put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"Don't just go and assume things Kagome." His voice was firm.

"Sesshomaru, it's obvious that all you hold for me, is a crush, otherwise you would have immediately told me that you loved me, and you wouldn't have been hesitant to tell me. And if it was 'love' and the only problem was that you were scared and embarrassed at what people would think, then it isn't really love, just an infatuation." The tears leaked out of my eyes and I tried to run, but Sesshomaru's hand was stopping me from doing that.

"Kagome-"

I cut him off by pulling my arm sharply out of his hand and before he could say another thing I ran away from him as fast as I could... and that was pretty dang fast. When I stopped I could tell I was really far away from him, I stopped and broke down.

After about five minutes, my sobs stopped, and I was just staring blankly at the ground.

"Oh, pour thing, I am so sorry that happened." I rolled my eyes when I heard Naraku's voice, then a plot formed in my mind, and I made sure Naraku didn't know anything about any type of idea had formed in my mind.

"Naraku... I have decided that I will join you." I said this just as Sesshomaru and the others appeared in the clearing, and they were shocked to hear me actually say that I was 'joining' him, and I felt sadness radiate off of Sesshomaru, it's probably cause his pride was hurt, and the fact that I 'went from one to the other' I rolled my eyes, again.

"No, please don't Kagome you don't want to do this... stay with me." Sesshomaru said the last part to where only I could hear.

"Like I said before, it was just a crush for you."

"No! It wasn't, and your right, I was just scared to tell you, and yes I will admit that I was scared, and I do love you, and if you don't believe me I will shout it so everyone can hear it." I was surprised to say the least... he wouldn't actually shout it, he's got to much pride and a huge ego for that... "I, SESSHOMARU TAISHO AM IN LOVE WITH YOU KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" My jaw drop as far as it could go, I wasn't the only one shocked, everyone was also staring wide eyed at him... "Now that I admitted it, please tell me you still love me?" He looked stoic on the outside, but his eyes were swimming with emotions.

"I-"

"Too late _Taisho_ she already agreed to come with me." With that said he used a tentacle and wrapped it around my waist and brought me against his chest, I tried to pry it off but he just tightened his grip. "You are mine now." He whispered, and then I felt his fangs lengthened and he grazed them over the juncture of my shoulder and neck, just as he was about to bite a bright light emitted from me, and he was pushed violently away from me, and even though his heart isn't in his body it was still connected to his body, and I knew that the only way I could kill him completely was for me to sacrifice myself too.

I felt the life slowly leave my body, and I saw a spirit, and I immediately took notice as to who exactly he was. He had a happy and sadistic smile on his face, he was... Lucifer.

For the very first time, in all the years of my life, I felt, scared. Even though my life was fading away, my soul was still here... and that's why Lucifer is here. Suddenly Lucifer's hand shot up and I saw myself being sucked away, I tried running away, but it proved futile, and I continued being sucked away. Then something really weird happened... another thing started sucking me in a different direction, I looked over to find out what it was, and I saw that my soul was fighting to get back in my body.... as if my body was missing my soul and wanted it back, but it was proving difficult with Lucifer holding onto me... and vice versa for Lucifer.

After a lot of fighting my body won over Lucifer, and I could see his evil glare, but before he could say anything he vanished as I woke up. As soon as I woke up I slowly opened my eyes, and saw all my friends there... including Ares, and Athena, and my sisters Destiny, and Fate were there too, and when Sesshomaru saw I was awake he immediately had me in a _big_ hug, and then he pulled back, only to capture my lips in a deep and passionate kiss. I heard some ohhh's and awww's come from Athena, Ares, Destiny, and Fate, I just rolled my eyes, and I slowly stopped the kiss, and looked at Sesshomaru, and smiled a real big cheesy smile.

"And to answer your question Sesshomaru... I do still love you." For the first time... he smiled, but only a very tiny smile, the smallest smile in the history of man... but it was still a smile, and soon his smile faded.

"If you ever do that again Kagome Higurashi, you will be faced with terrible consequences." I laughed.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Torment me by having me meet hundreds of people? ...like as many people that were at your fathers funeral?" He looked shocked.

"You were at my fathers funeral?"

"Uh... yeah... I was that girl you chased after, cause you didn't know me."

"You were that girl? Wait... you knew my father?"

"Yeah, we were really great friends." He nodded slowly letting the info sink in.

"HEY!... so what are you guys now, a couple or something!?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled, and I calmly replied.

"Yes Inuyasha, We are." He looked like he was about to object, but Kikyou stepped right in front of him.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru will probably start their own Family...so why don't we start our own?" His eyes softened and then he looked back over to me and then back to her again, I smiled softly then spoke.

"Inuyasha... you never even loved me in that way... I know you didn't, you just confused your sisterly love with real love, trust me, you love Kikyou." He looked shocked, then all the sudden he realized it was true, and it looked like he had been hit by ton of bricks, and he looked at Kikyou, and he smiled, then he just picked her up and ran off, and I turned to Athena, Destiny, Ares, and Fate, and Fate decided to talk.

"We 'saw' what happened and we were concerned, so we came down to you... you know, no one has ever been in charge of their own fate or destiny, we had no idea what was happening, and we hadn't even planned that, we were shocked."

"Oh." I fell silent, then they all looked between me and Sesshomaru and they smiled slyly.

"Well, uh, we got to go... see you later Hestia." They all took off leaving me and Sesshomaru alone, then Sesshomaru had a devilish look in his eye as he grabbed me and took off running...

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"And that is our story... as well as how you are now here." I whispered lightly to the baby growing inside my womb. I haven't told Sesshomaru yet, I don't know why... I guess I'm just scared or something.

"Are you talking to someone?" Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway, and I instantly grew nervous.

"No, I uh... was just talking to my self." It wasn't all a lie... I was talking to my stomach. Seeing as how I didn't 'lie' and he smelt the 'truth' he just nodded and went back to what he was doing.

I sighed in relief... I hope that me being scared doesn't force me to do something that I will regret... I just hope that I will be brave enough to tell Sesshomaru sometime soon, I sighed again and looked up at the peaceful night sky and smiled at the, once again, twinkling stars... there may be _some_ rough times we will go through... but somehow, I know everything will be alright...

_**The**_

___**End.**_


End file.
